In connecting conduit containing electrical cables to a junction box, a connector is employed which not only mechanically connects the conduit to the box but also desirably provides electrical connection, i.e., ground connection therebetween. When employing a metallic raceway or flexible metallic conduit, the ground connection is usually made between the metallic conduit itself and the junction box.
In order to provide a suitable liquid-tight connection, a connector is commonly employed that includes a metallic grounding ring to electrically connect the metal cable to the box, and a resilient sealing ring which provides the liquid-tight seal between the connector and the box. The body of the structure is usually screw-threaded for screw-tight attachment to the box.
A gland nut is employed to urge the sealing ring against the enclosure for a liquid-tight seal. A lock nut is then used to secure the combination. Once the sealing ring is compressed as by screw tightening the gland nut, it usually will not sufficiently recover so as to be reusable for further connections. Further, a multi-piece unit of this type is costly, both to manufacture and securely install in the junction box. The connector would also be subject to being shaken loose in response to vibratory forces. Additionally, individual components of these multi-piece units can be lost or destroyed, rendering the entire unit useless.
It is thereby desirable to have a connector which will result in more efficient connection and a product which is less costly to manufacture and install than is presently available.